


The Blood In You

by shadowhive



Series: Kinktober 2019 [8]
Category: My Chemical Romance, The Used
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Drug Use, Kinktober, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-29 15:29:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20966864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhive/pseuds/shadowhive
Summary: Gerard and Mikey are vampires and keep a human pet to feed from, Bert





	The Blood In You

**Author's Note:**

> For kinktober day 8: Blood/Gore
> 
> Another late entry due to yesterday being a mess. I blame the mcr ship discord for this. I was gonna do something gorier for this prompt but vampire Ways got mentioned and...

Gerard’s fangs extended as his fingers brushed Bert’s long, dark hair away from his neck. It was a pretty throat and it would have been littered with marks if they hadn’t healed them away. Bert tilted his neck to one side, an open invitation, and Gerard took it gladly, his teeth piercing the skin. His warm, coppery blood filled his mouth and he swallowed it down, drinking deep from him.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Mikey lift up Bert’s arm to his lips, his fangs sinking into the skin of his wrist, drinking him down as well. They had both done this many times before, with Bert and with others so they knew exactly how much they could take from him before he had to stop. 

Bert’s blood was, quite literally, intoxicating. Mikey had injected him with something awhile ago, long enough for the drug to be pulsing through his veins. Drugs and alcohol had no effect on vampires, no matter how much of them you injected or smoked or ingested. However, if you drank from someone that had...

Gerard could feel it now, the drugs swimming in Bert’s blood starting to give him a pleasant high. He wasn’t sure if this was how it felt for the human, he’d never indulged before he was turned, but it was still a nice sensation. 

He swallowed down another mouthful of his warm, delicious blood before pulling away from his throat. The two holes in his skin oozed the precious crimson and he swiped his tongue across them to get one last taste of him. The wounds would start to fade soon and it was a pity, because he looked so pretty covered in their marks.

“Please...” Bert whispered, gasping as Mikey let go of him as well, his soft tongue lapping across his wrist.

“Please what?” Gerard purred in ear, trailing his fingers along Bert’s chest, tracing circles across his warm skin. “What do you want?”

“Need you...” Bert’s voice was needy, desperate and he rocked his hips up into the air. His dick was hard against his stomach, the tip glistening. “Please...”

Mikey licked his lips, reaching down and threading his fingers through the human’s hair, turning his head to look at him. “Need us to do what?” Mikey’s other hand reached down, his middle finger tracing along his cock. “We can’t give it to you if you don’t tell us.”

Bert parted his legs wide at Mikey’s touch, his eyelids fluttering in pleasure. “I want one of you inside me, please sir.” 

“Good boy.” Mikey smiled, letting go and running his fingers through his hair, petting him gently, with the fondness they both shared for him. He shared a look with Gerard and he knew the question that was playing in his head, so Gerard nodded, giving him the permission he wanted.

Mikey scooped Bert in his arms, carrying him easily across the room towards the bed. Mikey was a slight thing and if he was still human Gerard doubted he would have had the strength to do it. Gerard followed in their wake, watching as Mikey set Bert down, his fingers starting to shed his clothing. Gerard knew that, to Bert, their movements were now so fast that they barely registered as they used their preternatural speed to strip naked. In mere moments their clothing was scattered around the room and they were advancing on their human.

He looked beautiful, all spread out and hard for them, so unlike when they had first ran into him all those years ago. He looked healthier now, despite the drugs they gave him and that they fed him. Gerard knew it was because they took care of him, making sure he was well fed and giving him only pure stuff. One day they would feed from him together and allow him to drink from them so that he would join their family forever.

Bert groaned as Mikey grasped the base of the black plug that was buried in his ass, tossing it onto the sheets and spreading his legs wide apart. Mikey’s cock was slick with a layer of lube, which he must have put on while Gerard was busily removing his own clothing. “You’re so pretty...” Mikey groaned, holding onto Bert as he sank into him in one fluid motion. Gerard always loved the way his mate fucked and he stood, almost mesmerised as he slide in and out of Bert’s body, his sharp hips pressing against his soft cheeks.

Gerard wasn’t sure how long he was watching but he felt the buzz from the drugs in his system get stronger. He joined Bert on bed, kissing him hungrily, their tongues twisting lazily as his hands roamed over Bert’s body. He was so warm, so full of life and it made him ache. Their lips parted and Bert was breathless, his pupils blown and he looked more needy.

As much as he was tempted to just keep kissing him, occasionally stoping to let him breath, Gerard had other things in mind. He planted kisses down his chest, occasionally dragging his fangs against the skin enough to make blood ooze out of the wounds. He stopped to suck on each of his nipples, twirling his tongue around them in turn before kissing over the strange stick man tattoo he had. Once he reached his hips, he kissed over them, taking the human’s cock in hand before swallowing him down. Bert gasped, one of his hands tangling in his hair, his hips jerking between the pair of them. Gerard would have chuckled at his eagerness, if his mouth wasn’t full of dick, so instead he went to work on pleasuring him. 

Gerard alternated between squeezing his lips, flicking his tongue and humming around Bert’s cock. The angle he leaned over him meant that Mikey’s belly pressed against his cheek on every inward thrust, which somehow made him ache all the room. He late his eyes slip shut savouring the sensation of the both and he could feel Bert’s pulse through his throbbing cock. He had to fight the urge to extend his fangs and sink them into his arousal, instead just little girl the tips drags against his skin. A few drops of blood landed on his tongue and it was enough to make him suck harder, his head bobbing rapidly on his cock.

Bert was moaning above him, muttering incoherent words and broken sentences. He was close, Gerard could tell, he could feel it in the way his cock ached on his tongue. He gripped Gerard’s hair tighter and, out of the corner of his eye he saw his head tipped back against the sheets. The thick salty fluid of his orgasm filled his lips and Gerard swallowed every drop just as greedily as if it was his blood.

“Such a good boy.” Mikey purred in praise, though Gerard wasn’t sure Bert was paying attention. He shift back so that his cock slipped his out of his lips, gazing up at Mikey. Now it his turn to ask a silent question, if Mikey had came as well. His answer came when Mikey pulled out of Bert, his cock still hard and aching.

Gerard smiled, taking his cock in hand and guiding it back into Bert and he smiled as his mate resumed his movements. Gerard leaned back to watch them, wrapping his fingers around his cock to stroke himself. He could have fingered himself to take Mikey, or vice versa but he could tell that Mikey was too close for either. So instead he watched Mikey fuck their human, revelling in how beautiful the sight was. Mikey was pounding into him faster, holding Bert’s legs tight and pushing them up until his knees pressed against his chest now that Gerard’s head wasn’t in the way. Gerard knew it meant that he could fuck harder and deeper, as it was something that he often did when his partner was in that position.

After a few moments of watching him Gerard shifted to look Bert over. The recent bite marks he’d made were already fading and his dark hair was pooled around his blissed out face, looking beautiful. His eyes were on Gerard’s cock, his lips parted in an open invitation, but Gerard didn’t take it this time.

Mikey practically howled, sinking his teeth into Bert’s leg and Gerard knew that he had came, filling Bert. Gerard would, once he’d came himself, get down between his legs and lap up every drop until it was like he wasn’t there. His eyes squeezed shut and he rolled his hips against his fist, the stray thought enough to make him release over Bert’s face, marking him as their own.

“Mikey’s right, you are so pretty...” Gerard whispered, using his fingers to feed Bert his cum, smiling at how he lapped it away like it was the sweetest treat. He couldn’t help but love this beautiful little human and, when he looked over at Mikey, he knew that he felt the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are awesome, comments especially


End file.
